Starting Over - Misery Series
by Shawa
Summary: Trent loses Mystic Spiral


Starting Over

By Shawa

I told you i don't have any money.... NO WAIT NOT MY GUITAR.... Damn repo man. Daria is property of MTV. Not mine, anyway the repo man would have taken her away too. Craps.

Synopsis: Trent Takes a blow at Mystic Spiral and finds a new band

That story takes place after [Stupid Things][1].

Lane's Basement

Trent & Mystic Spiral are playing Behind my Eyelids. It sounds worese than usual. trent suddenly stops. (Come out & play - Offspring)

Trent Jesse! You're behind!

Jesse No, You're too fast man!

Trent (Narrows his eyes) How come i'm too fast? You can't even hold a beat? How can you tell i'm too fast?

Jesse Look who's talking, Mr. I-forget-where-i-am-every-time-I-see-that-girl!

Trent (Low) Her name is Daria, you twit!

Jesse Twit?

Max C'mon Trent, that's rude

Trent Shut up!

Max cowers behind his drum

Nick Trent, don't yell at him, you know he can't defend himself

Max Hey!

Nick Sorry Max

Jesse Excuse yourself to Max, Trent

Trent No way!

Jesse I'm sick of you bossing around!

Trent (Icy) In that case you can take your stuff and go to hell!

Jesse goes to his amp and yanks the cord out of the wall's socket. Unplugs his guitar, and puts it in his case. He takes his stuff and leaves. Max and Nick does the same.

Trent Aw hell, I really busted this time

Later

Trent is lying on the living room's couch. Jane comes in.

Jane Weren't you supposed to peel the paint of the basement with Mystic Spiral?

Trent doesn't answers

Jane Trent? You asleep?

Trent No

Jane (uneasy) Uh... Something wrong?

Trent No every damn thing is fine.

Jane Okay. What's going on here?

Trent Nothin, except I blew out Mystic Spiral

Jane Oh boy. (bt) Look, Trent, I know You'll find another band to play with. You're not that bad. Okay you may not have the best playing in the world, but you have a great voice. I know Daria loves yours.

Trent That doesn't count, she's my girlfriend.

Jane When dit this hapened?

Trent Four hours ago.

Jane And waht did you do since?

Trent I've starred at the cracks in the ceilling

Jane Look, I'll call her, She'll be better to reconforting you than I am.

Trent Mmm.

Jane takes the phone and dials Daria's number.

Split screen Jane/Quinn

Quinn Hello?

Jane Quinn? It's Jane, can i talk to Daria?

Quinn Ugh! (covers the mouthpiece, yells) Daria! It's Jane!

Daria takes the phone

Daria Hi, Weird art chick.

Jane Hi Daria.

Daria What you calling me for?

Jane It's about Trent, for what i've understood Mystic Spiral had a fight, and the band separated.

Daria Oh boy. How is he taking it?

Jane I've never seen him so depressed. He lies on the couch since it happened 4 hours ago and he's still not sleeping. I'm worried Daria!

Daria I'm on my way

15 minutes later

Daria is kneeled beside Trent

Daria Hi Love

Trent Hey Daria

Daria Jane just told me what happened. I'm sorry

Trent (frowns) So you know i'm a complete failiure?

Daria (frowns too) Did i say you were?

Trent No but I know I am.

Daria Listen Trent, If you were a complete faliure as you seem to think, i wouldn't even care about you. Ok, may be Mystic Spiral didn't go as far as you wish it would go. But as far as i'm concerned you did a damn good job here. You really tried your best to push the guys around. And just for that i'm proud of you. You know you the band kept imporving since i met you 2 years ago. I know that if you want you can do anything. But you still have to try. Dad said something to me once: "You have to learn from your errors".

Trent grabs the sides of his head.

Trent (weak smile) Maybe you're right. (frowns) But I stil have blown out my best friend.

Daria Don't worry about Jesse, If he's a friend you two will be able to work this out. I may not be experienced at friendship, but this is a thing I know for sure.

Trent Yeah.

Daria You'll see.

Trent get on one side, facing Daria and gives her a pasionnate kiss. They let each other go. Daria is redder than hell.

Trent (chuckles) I love when you're red like this!

Daria Don't push your luck (imitates Mrs. Barch) You Man!

Trent Good one! (laugh/cough)

The phone rings. Trent answers it.

Split Screen Trent/Helen

Trent Hey.

Helen Hi, Terry

Trent (frowns) Hey Mrs. M, and it's Trent

Helen Uh right, Trent. Is Daria here?

Trent She's here

Helen Can I talk to her?

Trent Sure

Helen waits for Daria to come on the phone.

Helen What are you waiting for?

Trent You did't say you wanted to talk to her

Helen (exasperated) I just did!

Trent No, you asked if you could talk to her. You can, but that doesn't mean you want to!

Helen (rolls eyes) Just give her the phone!

Trent Okay, as you wish, Mrs. M

Trent passes the phone to Daria

Trent It's your mom

Daria Hello, parental unit.

Helen Daria!(bt) What you two were doing?

Daria Well Trent here was just making me a very happy young lady, until your call disturbed us. But don't worry, we weren't doing something you wouldn't want to do.

Helen (very exasperated) Daria! (bt) You're comming home for dinner? or you have other plans

Daria I planned something, but if you insist on me joining you to do our little daily ingestion of what you earthlings calls Lasagna, i'll be here.

Trent is heard laughing/coughing

Helen Ok stop kidding. You're coming or not?

Daria No. I'll eat here with my little droogie you usually call Travis, or Todd, or Thanatos or whatever

Helen (groans) Ok see you tonight?

Daria I don't plan on getting home neither.

Helen Tommorow?

Daria Maybe.

Helen (Groans more) Ok, bye sweetie

Daria Bye mom.

Daria hangs up. Trent comes to her side.

Trent What were we doing again? Oh yeah making you a very happy lady? Right? (he kisses her)

Jane enters

Jane (imitates Quinn)Eww!!! I'm Blind!!!

Daria Look who's Talkin' Miss Always-sucking-Tom's-face!

Jane I know that! But gimme some credit here, you're sucking my brother's face now

Daria sticks her tongue out.

Trent Why you little brat!!!

He starts running after Jane. Soon he has her cornered in the kitchen (Devil's Kitchen - Ashley McIsaac)

Jane No not that!!!

Trent starts to tickle her

Jane (giggling) Uncle! Uncle!

Trent stops.

Trent Are you and Tom doing anything tonight?

Jane I don't know.

Trent Maybe we could go to the Zen or something.

Daria Or something (Trent laugh/cough)

Jane Tempting. But i don't want to pack in your junk so i'll go in Tom's junk.

Trent You up Daria

Daria You know I love to have my ears to be peeled of by young aspiring bands.

Jane Common! It's not like you have something else to do

Daria Well I plan to conquer the world

Jane Please, please, please with sugar on top?

Daria (Groans) Okay then, the Zen

Jane I'll call Tom

Daria Go fetch! There good girl!

Jane (deadpan) Har har har!

Later at The Zen

Trent is at the bar with Tom, the girls went to the bathroom. (Girls, why do they always need someone to go to the bathroom? I'll never know) They are sipping on a beer. A guy sits besides them. He looks like he is 20, wears camouflage pants with a black T-shirt with a red skull on it. He has long brown curled hair.

Guy Hey are you Trent Lane from Mystic Spiral?

Trent I was. Mystic Spiral doesn't exist anymore.

Guy Oh sad. I'm Stephane Drouin, from Misery's Friend.

Trent Stephane Drouin (fumles on the name) Where does that come from

Steph Quebec, Canada Moved here about 2 years ago.

Trent Really? Cool! I heard you here one time, you were before us on the call list. You guys are pretty good.

Steph Well thanks. But we can't play anymore. Our singer and rythm guitarist OD'd and died A month ago.

Tom Ow, that sucks hard

Steph I know.

Trent You guys searching someone or you'll breakup the band?

Steph We're on the market for a replacement, but there isn't real good meat down here.

Trent If you want I can try

Steph Really? Wait a minute. (yells to offscreen) Hey! Vinnie! Max! Bonkers! Get your asses here!

Three guys comes in from the crowd.

The first is a tall thin guy. He has long black hair down to his lower back, wears jeans and old Converse All-Star sneakers and a black T-shirt written "It's all about Attitude" The second one is a short bald beefy guy. He has high Ranger boots, Camouflage pants and an Exploited T-shirt. The last one is a thin long-haired blonde. He has a black sleeveless shirt, and black cargo pants.

Steph Trent, meet Misery's Friend. The bald one is Jimmy 'Bonkers' Fulton, Bassist, The blonde one is our resident drummer and sound geek, Max Kellermann ant the other one is our lead guitarist, Vincenzo Di Napoli or Vinnie for us. I'm the first rythm guitarist. James Lake was our second guitarist and singer.

Trent Hey dudes, Trent Lane, Ex-Mystic Spiral Singer and Lead guitarist.

Steph Wanna give him a try guys?

The band Sure/Why not/Yeah

Steph Does tomorow 1:00 fits you Trent?

Trent Okay, Where?

Bonkers 532, Einstein St. In the industrial sector, It's a large garage, youcan't miss it.

Trent Okay.

Max See you then!

The guys leaves

Trent Wow! Lucky meetin!

Tom (Sheakesperean) Fate's good on you my good man

Trent You bet!

The girls comes back

Jane Hey! What you're smilling at bro?

Trent I have an audition for a group tomorow.

Daria Yeah? Who are they?

Trent Mysery's Friend, They are actually better than most of Lawndale's bands.

Jane I think I heard them one time. They didn't make me wanna run out of here, som maybe that's a good band.

Next day

Trent's Plymouth slowly parks in fron of an old warehouse like building. Trent gets out and takes his stuff from the trunk of his car.

Inside

It's almost clean and well lighted. one thing sure is that it's really big, for a reheasal place.

Trent Cool

Vinnie comes to him

Vinnie Hey Amigo!

Trent Hey... Vincenzo right?

Vinnie Just call me Vinnie. The guys should be here any minute now. Feel free to set your stuff.

Trent Thanks Vinnie

Vinnie So what style are you into?

Trent Mostly grunge, heavy metal and classicals like Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, you know suff like that.

Vinnie Cool, I'm into punk and grunge. Bonkers is a death and black metal fan and punk, Max is a speed freak, anything that goes fast suits him, and Steph is into black and death metal, as well as classicals.

Trent Good

The other members comes in.

Steph Good you're here. Were going to try you for the vocals first.

Trent Good. what tune?

Bonkers Maybe a litle Metallica just to test you? How about Master of Puppets?

Trent Uh ok, I,ve got to warn you, I don't know Metallica's work very well.

Max Don't worry I've brought my Lyrics book. every thing we play is in here.

Trent Okay. Go on.

They launch in a furious version on Master of Puppets. Tren has a little trouble keeping up, but he's fine. The tryout goes on for about 3 hours. The guys are in a cocus now Trent sits on his amp. Steph walks to Trent

Trent So?

Steph Well. Your guitar may need a litle improvement, But your voice is fine. So i guess you're in.

Trent Really? Cool!

Steph So there's practice every Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays here at 8:00 and Sunday at 1:00. D'you have any stuff you could bring over from MS?

Trent Some songs yeah. And I'd like to compose too, Guitar and Lyrics.

Steph Good. Want to play one for us just to see?

Trent Cool

He stats to sing Spite (Ow my nose) while calling chords changes. After They start over. Vinnie adding some solos here and there, Trent sticking to Jess's line and Steph doing Trent's guitar line.

Trent Wow that was hot! even in our dreams we couldn't have it like that!

Bonkers Well it's real good stuff. a little slow but I like it.

Vinnie So there goes the composing bit. But I'll help you doing the solos.

Trent You don't mind if I write lyrics with someone else? My girls friend is one heck of a writer. Could be good stuff.

Steph Nah we don't mind.

Trent Great. Sorry guys but i gotta run.

Guys See ya/Adios/Bye/Salut

Trent packs his stuff in his car and leaves.

Trent Yahoo!!! This Rocks!!!!   


* * *

There i've done it again.

© Triton Productions 2000   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/shawa/StupidThings.htm



End file.
